The Secret Switch
The Secret Switch is the 16th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on September 5th, 2010. Plot Dan, Fabia and Shun continue on their way through the forest to the second shield generator while fighting off an onslaught of carnivorous plants. Soon enough, they run into Stoica and Jesse. Shun continues ahead while Dan and Fabia remain behind to deal with the Gundalians. A battle quickly ensues between Fabia and Jesse, both her and Aranaut eager for revenge on Jesse and Plitheon. After Fabia secures a win, Stoica steps in who quickly deduces that Fabia and Dan are distracting them due to Dan not participating in the battle. However it looks like battling two Gundalians takes its toll as Aranaut begins to struggle. Dan finally steps in revealing that he is in possession of Shun's Hawktor and not Drago. Stoica and Jesse retreat in loss as Shun and Drago arrive just outside the Shield Generator. Featured Brawls Dan Kuso & Fabia Sheen Vs Stoica & Jesse Glenn 'Round 1' * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Stoica Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Jesse Lfe Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Jesse throws his Gate Card and Plitheon. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia throw out Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Mirage Up. (Aranaut: 900 - 1200 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Ghost Storm. (Plitheon: 900 - 1300 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Mirage Fist to nullify Ghost Storm. (Aranaut: 1200 - 1400 Gs) (Plitheon: 1300 - 900 - 700 Gs) Jesse opens his Gate Card (Ansamon Judgement) to put all Non-Ventus Bakugan's Power level to 0. (Aranaut: 1400-0) Fabia activates the ability Valkyrie Fist to nullify Jesse's Gate Card. (Aranaut: 0 - 1400 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Drake Twister. (Plitheon: 700 - 1100 Gs) (Aranaut: 1400 - 1000 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Spiral Glowdown (Aranaut: 1000 - 1300 Gs). Arnaut kicks Plitheon knocking him out. * Jesse Life Force: 60% Dan & Fabia win this round 'Round 2' * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Stoica Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Jesse Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Battle Fabia throws her Gate Card and Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Stoica throws out Lythirus. (Power: 900 Gs) Stoica activates the ability Merfolk. (Aranaut: 900 - 500 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Mirage Fist to nullify Merfolk. (Aranaut: 500 - 900 - 1100 Gs) (Lythirus: 900 - 700 Gs) Stoica activates the ability Eel Weakness to nullify Mirage Fist and block Fabia from activating abilities. (Aranaut: 1100 - 500 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Mirage Jet, but its no use due to''' Eel Weakness'. '''Jesse throws out Plitheon. (Power: 900 Gs)' Note:Plitheon and Lythirus power levels are combined. (Power: 1800 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Fly Destroyer (Aranaut: 500 - 100 Gs) but Fabia nullifies by opening her Gate Card (Solomon Sabreur), subtract 200 Gs from each opponent and enable activation of Level 2 Battle Gear Ability. (Aranaut: 100 - 500 Gs) (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1800 - 1600 - 1400 Gs) Fabia sends out her Battle Gear: Battle Crusher and equips it to Aranaut. (Aranaut: 500 - 600 Gs) Fabia activates her Battle Gear Ability: Battle Crusher Demise (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1400 - 800 - 200 Gs). Aranaut attacks both Lythirus and Plitheon taking both of them out singlehandedly. * Stoica Life Force: 60% * Jesse Life Force: 20% Dan & Fabia win this round 'Round 3' * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Stoica Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Jesse Life Force: 100 Points (20%) Battle Stoica throws his Gate Card and Lythirus. (Power: 900 Gs) Jesse throws out Plitheon. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia throws out Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Note: Plitheon & Lythirus Power Levels are combined. (Power: 1800 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Fist Alley. (Aranaut: 900 - 1300 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Fencer Shield to nullify Fist Alley. (Aranaut: 1300 - 900 Gs) Stoica opens his Gate Card (Random Meinzer) to absorb Aranaut's energy. (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1800 - 2000 - 2200 Gs) (Aranaut: 900 - 500 Gs) Dan throws out Hawktor. (Power: 900 Gs) Hawktor combines power with Aranaut. (Power: 1400 Gs) Dan activates the ability Bolting Fang, Combat Slug Shot. (Aranaut & Hawktor: 1400 - 1700 Gs) (Lythirus & Plitheon: 2200 - 1900 Gs) Dan now activates the ability Ninja Defense, Spiral Twister. (Aranaut & Hawktor: 1700 - 2100 Gs) (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1900 - 1500 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Hyper Verde. (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1500 - 1800 Gs) (Aranaut: & Hawktor: 2100 - 1800 Gs) Stoica activates the ability Megalo Scannie. (Aranaut: & Hawktor: 1800 - 1500 Gs) Dan nullifies both Jesse's and Stoica's abilities with the ability Sky Fang, Cyclone Soar. (Aranaut & Hawktor: 1500 - 2100 Gs) (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1800 - 1500 Gs) Dan activates the ability Ninja Comet Streamer to nullify Stoica's Gate Card. (Aranaut & Hawktor: 2100 - 2500 Gs) (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1500 - 1100 Gs) Stocia sends out his Battle Gear: Razoid and equips it to Lythirus. (Lythirus individual Power: 550 - 650 Gs) Stoica activates his Battle Gear Ability: Razoid Charger. (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1200 - 1600 Gs) (Aranaut: & Hawktor: 2500 - 1800 - 1000 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Life Eater. (Aranaut & Hawktor: 1000 - 700 Gs) Dan activates the ability Bolting Fang, Slug Shot. (Hawktor: 500 - 800 Gs) (Lythirus & Plitheon: 1600 - 1300 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Jumpy Mirage. (Aranaut: 200 - 500 - 800 Gs) ((Lythirus & Plitheon: 1300 - 1000 - 700 Gs) Aranaut & Hawktor power levels are combined. (Power: 1600 Gs) Lythirus & Plitheon power levels are combined. (Power: 700 Gs) Hawktor and Aranaut attack Lythirus and Plitheon together wiping them both out. * Stoica Life Force: 0 * Jesse Life Force: 0 Trivia *It is the only episode of Bakugan:Gundalian Invaders that to show amount of G-Power 50 of Bakugan yet. *During the battle, Stoica says that Plitheon will keep pummeling Aranaut until Dan brings out Drago, however it was really Lythirus pummeling Aranaut, not Plitheon. Bakugan Seen Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan episodes